


The Best Kind of Mess

by DryCereal



Series: "Week of Fics" Challenge, July 2018 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's Drunk Liveshow, Dan's a mess, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Phil's POV, Phil's a protective boyfriend, bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: He just doesn't want Dan to wake up in the morning with anything more to deal with than a monumental hangover.OR: Phil's POV of that time Dan went on YouNow whilst being "slightly intoxicated."





	The Best Kind of Mess

He barely registers the sound of keys scratching against the door to their apartment, or the click as it finally unlocks, but the sudden bang as the door is slammed open nearly gives him a heart attack as the peaceful atmosphere he’s enjoyed all afternoon is abruptly shattered.  
  
He jumps up from the sofa and dashes to the top of the staircase accompanied by the sounds of shuffling and stumbling footsteps on the stairs, and reaches the landing just in time to watch helplessly as Dan, smiling up at him with eyes so unfocussed he can tell even across the hallway, tries to climb up a step that doesn’t exist, loses his balance, and falls, luckily forwards against the wall, not backwards down the stairs, before yelling at the top of his voice:  
  
“PHILLY! ‘M LATE FOR TH’YOUNOW!”

Phil stands there speechless as Dan scrabbles to his feet, still grinning, before lunging at him unsteadily, throwing his arms around him none too gently, and landing a damp kiss in the general vicinity of his mouth.  
  
“Phil- Phil, I wanna tell you all about the meeting, but they had wine, and- _so much wine_ , Phil, an-and I have to- the _liveshow_ , I need-“ It’s at this point that Phil, hastily having pulled his thoughts together over recent events, interrupts, all too aware how Dan’s determination is inversely affected by his sobriety level, knowing from past experience that to tell him not to do something will guarantee that he’ll try and do it as soon as possible, no matter how terrible an idea it is.  
  
This might well be one of those ideas, so he _needs_ to tread carefully.  
  
“I’d thought maybe we could order in tonight, get some food and watch a film..” he suggests, trying to sound as inviting as possible. Maybe if he can distract Dan away from thoughts of going online in front of a live audience then maybe-  
  
“Mmmm, yes! Food- Phil, food for after the show later, after I - yeah?” Dan answers after thinking for a minute, his head tipped comically to one side, finger crooked against his cheek. He looks like an oversized toddler, and he’s about that unsteady on his feet as he brushes past Phil’s outstretched hand, and heads towards his room.  
  
**_Shit_**.  
  
Mind racing with thoughts on how best to manage this turn of events so Dan has nothing more to deal with in the morning than the possibility of a monumental hangover, Phil follows him down the hallway, hurrying as he hears Dan muttering to himself as he types his password in.  
  
“Maybe I could join you” he suggests, standing in the doorway, looking across the room at Dan sprawled across his bed, as if he’s fallen onto it, MacBook open in front of him, typing slowly as he squints at the screen. “They always like when we do stuff together, I thought-“  
  
“But _Phiiiillll_ …” Dan whines, batting doe eyes, still seeming to have a bit of trouble focussing “I wanna.. I wanna tell them about the meeting, cos Phil it was _so good_ Phil, it really- really _good_. But I wanna tell you _everything_. Just… just you. Later. But Phil-time. I’ll bring them to see you, or- or you can come in later, okay?”  
  
He can’t help but smile at that.  
  
“OK. Do the liveshow, I’ll watch from the lounge,” he bargains, knowing full well he can yank the power cable from their wifi router in seconds if needs be, if this turns out to be a truly bad idea. True to his word, he turns, but hasn’t taken a single step before he hears from behind him  
  
“Love you Philly.”  
  
“Love you too.” He answers, turning back around to smile at his drunk idiot of a boyfriend, before heading to the lounge as promised, quickly opening his own laptop and signing out of YouNow before clicking on Dan’s profile as he goes live.  
  
It’s by no means as slick as Dan would usually act online, he seems to be talking mainly to himself, just with an audience, but he’s holding it together well enough. Phil can’t help laughing though, when Dan, firstly chides their fans incredulously for demanding he pranks Phil, and then, a little later, reacting to an explosion of “you’re drunk!” messages in the chat, launches into a detailed explanation of different levels of drunkenness, whilst obviously under-estimating how “intoxicated” he is.  
  
Reassured that he won’t be overly embarrassed in the morning, Phil opens another tab in the browser, and starts to fulfil his promise to order a takeaway for later, whilst still being able to hear what Dan’s rambling (and he _is_ rambling) about. That’s not to say certain things don’t make him click back, ready to intervene, but it never seems necessary. He’s just on edge, is all. Protective of his boyfriend, and their privacy, which they’ve spent too long and caused too much upset trying to preserve somewhat.  
  
At some point, he heads to the kitchen to make a drink, dinner ordered and timed to arrive soon after Dan’ll have been online for an hour or so, and can’t help himself from mooching through the cupboards for  a small snack. Of _course,_ that’s the point at which Dan abandons playing the piano and decides with no warning to come looking for him, so he gets caught with his mouth full of pocky sticks in front of thousands of people. Great.  
  
They head back to the lounge together, Phil being careful to put just enough space between them as Dan flops down onto the sofa, but it’s fun to be included, even if he isn’t massively keen on the idea of dancing to ‘Gangnam Style’ – but it’s worth it for the sight of Dan dimpling happily at him as the music plays, obviously enjoying acting daft together for their fans.  
  
Maybe he does sass Dan a little for not insisting on drag- including him in the meeting today, and maybe he can’t quite keep the smile off his face entirely when Dan yet again claims to only be “slightly intoxicated” and tries to deny Phil’s retelling of his entry to their flat earlier, but… it’s fun.  
  
So much fun he’ll probably be sympathetic in the morning and nurse Dan out of his hangover.  
  
Probably.  
  
Well, maybe he’ll tease him a _little_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drink and liveshow, kids. Just don't do it. ;O)
> 
> ONE DAYYYYYY MORRRRRRE!!!!! (Ahem. Stagey side showing there, don't mind me. But 6/6 you guys, I can't believe!!1!!!!11!fjehjfjaehjf)
> 
> Hope you liked it, feel free to sass me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DryCerealThief) or [Tumblr](https://drycerealthief.tumblr.com) \- see you tomorrow though, because I am DAMNED if I'm gonna drop the ball on the final day of this challenge. :D


End file.
